Namco VS Capcom
Namco VS Capcom is a crossover game between the two big video game developers, Namco and Capcom. It is available for the PS3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii U. Plot The Dr. Wily and Kazuya Mishima join forces to bring a whole new world order, but this causes a major problem. And that problem is......Scumocide! He wants absolute domination over the two universes, and the Namco and Capcom heroes have to do something about it, before it's too late! Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, however, with different gameplay styles. The Capcom characters have the Street Fighter styled gameplay, the Namco characters have the Tekken styled gameplay. Meet the cast Capcom Side From Mega Man: Mega Man, Roll, Proto Man, Bass, X, Zero, Tron, Servbot, and Dr. Wily. From Street Fighter: Ryu, Ken, E. Honda, Guile, Chun-Li, Zangief, Blanka, Dhalsim, T. Hawk, Fei Long, Dee Jay, Cammy, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, M. Bison, Akuma, Gen, Dan Hibiki, Sakura, Adon, Birdie, Eagle, Rose, R. Mika, Karin, Sean, Yun, Yang, Alex, Elena, Ibuki, Dudley, Hakan, Juri, Rufus, El Fuerte, Abel, C. Viper, Evil Ryu and Oni. From Final Fight: Haggar, Cody, Guy, Sodom, Poison, Hugo, Rolento and Maki. From Ghosts 'n Goblins: Arthur and Firebrand. From Bionic Commando: Spencer and Super Joe. From Viewtiful Joe: Viewtiful Joe. From Resident Evil: Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine and Nemesis. From Darkstalkers: Demitri, Morrigan, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Anakaris, Sasquatch, Bishamon, Jon Talbain, Lord Raptor, Rikuo, Victor, Donovan, Huitzil, Pyron, B. B. Hood, Q-Bee, Lilith and Jedah. From Devil May Cry: Dante, Trish and Vergil. From Okami: Amaterasu. From Strider: Strider Hiryu. From Forgotten Worlds: Unknown Soldier 1 and Unknown Soldier 2. From Captain Commando: Captain Commando, Mack the Knife, Ginzu the Ninja, Baby Head and Scumocide (final boss). From Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright. From Dead Rising: Frank West and Chuck Greene. From Red Earth: Leo, Kenji, Tessa, Hydron and Hauzer. From Rival Schools: Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Ran and Tiffany. From Cyberbots: Jin Saotome and Devilot. From Star Gladiator: Hayato and June. From Sonson: Sonson and Tonton. From Lost Planet: PTX-40A From Onimusha: Soki, Akane Yagyu, Ohtatsuhime, Roberto Frois, Tenkai Nankobo, Minokichi, Arin, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Mitsunari Ishida, Luis Frois, Yodo-Dono, Danemon Ban, Shakon Shima, Munenori Yagyu and Fortinbras. From Battle Circuit: Cyber Blue, Yellow Iris, Captain Silver, Pink Ostrich and Alien Green. From Power Stone: Edward Falcon, Wang-Tang, Ryoma, Ayame, Rouge, Jack, Gunrock, Galuda, Kraken, Valgas, Apollus, Pete, Julia Whitepearl, Gourmand, Accel, Pride Falcon, Mel, Pharaoh Walker and Dr. Erode. From Dino Crisis: Regina, Rick, Gail, Tom and Cooper. From Quiz Nanario Dreams: Saki Namco Side From Pac-Man: Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man From Dig Dug: Taizo Hori From Galaxian: The Main Ship and The Galboss From Pole Position: The Formula 1 Racing Car From Galaga: Starfighter and the Boss Galaga From Mappy: Mappy and Goro (Nyamco in Japan) From Xevious: Solvalu (the ship) From Tekken: Kazuya Mishima, Nina Williams, Craig Marduk, King, Bob, Julia Chang, Hwoarang, Steve Fox, Yoshimitsu, Raven, Kuma, Heihachi Mishima, Lili (or Emilie) de Rochefort, Eddy Gordo, Jin Kazama, Paul Phoenix, Mokujin, Ling Xiaoyu, Panda, Asuka Kazama, Marshall Law, Alisa Boskonovitch, Roger Jr., Wang Jinrei, Anna Williams, Lars Alexandersson, Bruce Irvin, Baek Doo San, Christie Monteiro, Ganryu and Zafina. From Soul Calibur: Ivy, Cervantes de Leon, Hwang Seong-gyeong, Inferno, Li Long, Mitsurugi, Rock Adams, Seong Mi-na, Siegfried, Sophitia, Taki, Voldo, Astaroth, Cassandra and Hildegard von Krone. From Klonoa: Klonoa From Mr. Driller: Susumu Horie, Holinger Z, Ataru and Anna. And from Katamari Damacy: The Katamari Prince Cameo appearences From Mega Man: Dr. Light, Rush, Auto, Beat, Eddie, The Mets, Tango, The Robot Masters, Dr. Cossack, Kalinka Cossack, Vile, Sigma, The Yellow Devil, the Dragon from Mega Man 2, Tiesel Bonne, Servbots and Bon Bonne. From Street Fighter: Retsu, Geki, Makoto, Seth, Gouken, Necro, Twelve, Q, Juni and Juli. From Final Fight: Jessica, Carlos, Lucia, Dean and The Mad Gear Gang From Ghosts 'n Goblins: Astaroth and Princess Prin Prin From Bionic Commando: Generalissimo Killt, The BioReign Terrorists and Master D. From Viewtiful Joe: Captain Blue From Resident Evil: The Zombies, Mutants and Tyrants. From Darkstalkers: The Sasquatch Tribe, Demitri's servants, Anakaris's servants, Anita, and Cecil (the kid who likes Huitzil). From Devil May Cry: Sparda and Nero From Okami: Mr. Orange, Mrs. Orange, Sakuya, The Constellation Animals, Yami and the Shiranui Statue. From Strider: Grandmaster Meioh and Ton Pooh From Forgotten Worlds: Sylphie the Shopkeeper, the Dust Dragon, The War God, Ra, and the King of all Gods. From Captain Commando: Dolg, Carol, Brenda, Musashi, Kojiro, Yamato, Sasuke, Dr. T. W., Shtrum, Druk, Doppel, Wooky, Skip, Sonie, Dick, Marbin, Z, Samson, Organo and Mardia. From Ace Attorney: Maya Fey, Miles Edgeworth, The Judge, Dick Gumshoe, Franziska Von Karma, Apollo Justice, Ema Skye and Trucy Wright. From Dead Rising: Brad Garrison, Russell Barnaby, Isabela Keyes, Jessica McCarney From Dino Crisis: The Dinosaurs From 1942: The Plane From Vulgus: The Ship From Pirate Ship Higemaru: Momotaro and the Higemaru Pirates From Pac-Man: Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde From Dig Dug: Pooka and Fygar From Galaxian: The Aliens From Pole Position: The other racers From Galaga: The Aliens From Mappy: The Mewkies From Xevious: The Final Boss From Tekken: Alex, Jun Kazama, From Klonoa: Huwpoe From Mr. Driller: Dr. Z and the Dark Rabbit From Katamari: The King of the Cosmos Gameplay Modes 1 Player Mode Training Mode Versus Mode Online Mode Spectator Mode Gallery Mode Option Mode Stages Dr. Wily's Military Base (Mega Man) Sigma's Base (Mega Man X) Kattelox Island (Mega Man Legends) Honda's Bath House (Street Fighter II) Metro City (Final Fight) Demon Village (Ghosts 'n Goblins) Area 1 (Bionic Commando) The Forest Stage (Viewtiful Joe) Tricell Laboratory (Resident Evil) Feast of the Damned (Darkstalkers) Dante's Place (Devil May Cry 3) Kamiki Village (Okami) Neo St. Petersburg (Strider) Dust World (Forgotten Worlds) The Aquarium (Captain Commando) Willamette Mall (Dead Rising) Music The music in the game is mostly character theme songs, but there is an option to switch to Stage BGM mode. This mode has songs from many different Capcom and Namco games, i.e. the Mega Man stage will have Air Man's theme playing in the background. Capcom Side Mega Man: Mega Man 2 Title Screen Roll: Kaze Yo Tsutaete Proto Man: Mega Man 3 Ending X: Intro Stage from Mega Man X Zero: Zero's Rebirth from Mega Man X2 (based on MvC3) Tron: Flutter VS Geschellschaft (Tatsunoko vs Capcom version) Dr. Wily: Dr. Wily Stage 1 from Mega Man 2 Ryu: His theme from Street Fighter II Ken: His theme from Street Fighter II E. Honda: His theme from Super Street Fighter II Guile: His theme from Super Street Fighter II Chun-Li: Her theme from Street Fighter II Zangief: His theme from Street Fighter II Blanka: His theme from Street Fighter II Dhalsim: His theme from Street Fighter II T. Hawk: His theme from Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Fei Long: His theme from Super Street Fighter II Dee Jay: His theme from Hyper Street Fighter II Anniversary Edition (Arranged) Cammy: Her theme from Super Street Fighter II Balrog: His theme from Street Fighter II Vega: His theme from Street Fighter II Sagat: His theme from Street Fighter II M. Bison: His theme from Super Street Fighter II Akuma: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Gen: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Dan: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Sakura: Her theme from Super Street Fighter IV Adon: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Birdie: His theme from Street Fighter Alpha1 Eagle: His theme from Fighting Street (Turbografx CD Arranged Music) Rose: Her theme from Super Street Fighter IV R. Mika: Here theme from Street Fighter Alpha 3 Karin: Her theme from Street Fighter Alpha 3 Yun: His theme from Street Fighter III Third Strike Yang: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Alex: His theme from Street Fighter III Third Strike (Based on the Tatsunoko VS Capcom version) Elena: Her theme from Street Fighter III Third Strike Ibuki: Her theme from Super Street Fighter IV Dudley: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Hakan: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Juri: Her theme from Super Street Fighter IV Evil Ryu: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Oni: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Haggar: His theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3 (Based on Metro City Slums) Cody: His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Guy: The Bay Area Sodom: His theme from Street Fighter Alpha 2 (arranged version) Poison: Mixture of the Bonus Stage and Continue themes from Final Fight 1 Hugo: Andore Cage Fight theme Rolento: Industrial Area and Boil 'Em Up (His battle theme) Maki: Fret Street Beat-Beat (from Final Fight 2) Arthur: Ghosts 'n Goblins main theme Firebrand: Theme from Gargoyle's Quest Spencer: Bionic Commando main theme (2009 version) Super Joe: Bionic Commando Arcade Level 1 theme (Commodore 64 version) Viewtiful Joe: Joe the hero Chris Redfield: Resident Evil 5 - Mercenaries Reunion Mode Albert Wesker: Resident Evil 5 - Winds of Madness Jill: Resident Evil 5 - Sad But True Nemesis: Resident Evil 3 - The Unstoppable Nemesis Claire Redfield - Resident Evil: Code Veronica - Leon S. Kennedy: Resident Evil 4 - Path to Closure Demitri: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Morrigan: Her theme from Darkstalkers 1 Felicia: Her theme from Darkstalkers 1 Hsien-Ko: Her theme from Nightwarriors - Darkstalkers Revenge Anakaris: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Sasquatch: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Bishamon: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Jon Talbain: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Lord Raptor: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Rikuo: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Victor: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Donovan: His theme from Darkstalkers 2 Huitzil: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Pyron: His theme from Darkstalkers 1 B. B. Hood: Vampire Savior - War Agony Q-Bee: Vampire Savior - Green Scream Lilith: Vampire Savior - Deserted Chateau Jedah: Vampire Savior - Fetus of God Dante: Devils Never Cry Trish: Lock and Load Second Battle Vergil: Vergil Battle 2 Amaterasu: The Sun Rises Strider: Raid! Unknown Soldier 1: Forgotten Worlds - Dust World 1 Unknown Soldier 2: Forgotten Worlds - Dust World 3 Captain Commando: City Stage (Based on the Namco X Capcom version of the song) Mack The Knife: Museum Stage Ginzu the Ninja: Ninja House Stage Baby Head: Circus Stage Phoenix Wright: Objection! 2001 and Investigation - Cornered! 2001 in Turnabout mode Frank West: Adam Crazy Clown MacIntyre Capcom stage BGMs: Dr. Wily's Military Base: Cut Man's stage, Bomb Man's stage, Fire Man's stage, Elec Man's, Metal Man's stage, Air Man's stage, Quick Man's stage, Crash Man's stage, Needle Man's stage, Magnet Man's stage, Gemini Man's stage, Snake Man's stage, Shadow Man's stage, Ring Man's stage, Drill Man's stage, Pharaoh Man's stage, Skull Man's stage, Gravity Man's stage, Stone Man's stage, Wave Man's stage, Star Man's stage, Crystal Man's stage, Charge Man's stage, Flame Man's stage, Plant Man's stage, Tomahawk Man's stage, Freeze Man's stage, Burst Man's stage, Cloud Man's stage, Slash Man's stage, Spring Man's stage, Shade Man's stage, Turbo Man's stage, Search Man's stage, Sword Man's stage, Splash Woman's Galaxy Man's stage, Jewel Man's stage, Tornado Man's stage, Concrete Man's stage, Solar Man's stage, Nitro Man's stage and Blade Man's stage. Honda's Bath House: Street Fighter II title screen (MvC1 Theme of Ryu), Street Fighter 3 Third Strike title Metro City: Battle in the restroom (Final Fight 1), Carve a dragon wood (Final Fight 2), For Metro City (Final Fight 3) Demon Village: Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins Level 2, Ghouls 'n Ghosts - The Village of Decay and Destruction, Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts - Sunken Ghost Ship Area 1: Bionic Commando Arcade - Level 3, Bionic Commando Arcade - Level 4, Bionic Commando Arcade - Level 5. Neo St. Petersburg: Siberian Tunnel, Beasts, Uroboros the Iron Ruler, Valleys and Rivers and Grandmaster Meioh battle. Dust World: Pyramid World 1, Mid Boss A, Mid Boss B and Etherous World 1. Namco Side Pac-Man: Pac-Land main theme Ms. Pac-Man: Pac-Land Ending and Credits theme Taizo: Dig Dug In Game BGM Remix Mappy: In Game BGM Category:Wii U Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Wii U games Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii U Category:Crossover Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:PlayStation games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Namco Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Namco Bandai